This invention relates to a grain delivery mechanism, and in particular to a grain delivery mechanism for use on the rear wall of a dump truck.
The art is replete with patents relating to grain delivery chutes or discharge devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,364,581, issued to J. N. Ramsey on Jan. 4, 1921; 2,439,961, issued to R. Bauders on Apr. 20, 1948; 3,083,057, issued to O. R. Kiser et al on Mar. 26, 1963; 3,090,527, issued to J. T. Rensch on May 21, 1963; and 3,675,752, issued to N. R. Quigley et al on July 11, 1972, all disclose discharge chutes and/or end gates for grain carrying vehicles.
Some of the patents listed above are directed to grain discharge devices with limited directional control and rapid dumping, while others of the patents are directed to controlled directional discharge of the grain. The mechanism of the present invention combines both features of the prior art, namely rapid dumping and controlled, directional discharge.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, yet effective, grain delivery mechanism for use on the rear wall of a dump truck.